Wish Come True
by MintLeafeon
Summary: A letter they got only two or so weeks ago. Now the person has come out of hiding. Who is it and will they accept the love this person appears to show for them? Or will they reject it and just stick together like they have done for the past year?


**Title: **Wish Come True

**Summary:** A letter they got only two or so weeks ago. Now the person has come out of hiding. Who is it and will they accept the love this person appears to show for them? Or will they reject it and just stick together like they have done for the past year? Happy Birthday Fuji~

**Word Count:** 1266

* * *

><p>"Mitsu!' Ryoma yelled over the noise as he made his way over to his boyfriend in the large mall. "So many people!"<p>

"I know," Tezuka replied reaching over and grabbing Ryoma's wrist gently in order to pull the younger closer to himself. "Let's go before we get trampled."

"Right," Ryoma said knowing what his boyfriend meant by getting out of there. It meant- "Whoa!" he yelped as Tezuka picked him up bridal-style again. "This is still embarrassing," Ryoma mumbled with a slight tint of pink.

Tezuka just smiled at the younger before gently kissing his forehead saying, "I'm just getting us out of here faster. Wouldn't want to be here too long do you?"

Ryoma just pouted slightly and snuggled in Tezuka's hold while saying, "Not really…"

Tezuka chuckled shaking his head slightly as he continued to walk out of the crowded mall. Why they had been here was for a classmate. It was his birthday today. His real birthday only came every four years which came with a lot of teasing from a certain red-headed best friend.

"We got the gift right?" Tezuka asked as he finally made it out of the crowded mall and started walking toward the nearest park.

Ryoma took a look at the small bag that was now lying on his stomach instead of hanging from his hand. "I have it."

"That's good," Tezuka replied walking to a bench and sitting Ryoma down on it.

"When did Fuji-senpai tell us to meet him? The call was so sudden; we completely rushed out of my house in order to go shopping. Why he wanted to meet so early in the morning, I have no clue."

"I honestly thought that we would have had at least half of the day to go shopping for his present. Not two hours or so," Tezuka commented sitting down next to Ryoma.

"Yeah," Ryoma agreed leaning his head back against the back of the bench and just staring up at the sky. "You've seen Fuji-senpai's eyes right Mitsu?"

"Why?" Tezuka asked glancing over.

"The color…now that I think about it, it matches the sky…"

Tezuka looked up to see what he meant. "It does as a matter of fact."

"Did I keep you two waiting long?" someone asked suddenly popping up from behind them.

"Ah!" Ryoma yelped jumping off the bench with the gift hidden behind his back. "Fuji-senpai! Stop doing that!"

Fuji chuckled as he looked over to see Tezuka's reaction. He wasn't all that disappointed because he expected the other to still be as stoic as ever when it came to things like this. He saw that Ryoma wasn't as used to it yet though even after a year of being teammates.

"No you didn't keep us waiting. In fact we just got here a few minutes ago," Tezuka said motioning Ryoma over to him.

Ryoma walked over and sat in Tezuka's lap before handing the gift over to Fuji. "Happy birthday Fuji-senpai. We picked this out for you."

Fuji's smile seemed to grow a fraction wider as he picked the gift up from Ryoma's hands. "Can I open it now?"

"Why not?" Ryoma chuckled. "It's your birthday after all. You can open it whenever you want Fuji-senpai," Ryoma added with a small smile on his face along with Tezuka at his silly question.

Fuji smiled back as he opened the gift that he had received. His eyes opened and widened as he stared inside. Taking it out, he held it up to see it in the light. "It's…" He was speechless as he stared at the thing.

"It's custom-ordered," Tezuka commented as Fuji kept staring.

It was a bit on the small side, but it warmed Fuji's heart. The item he held in his hand was of one of his favorite hobbies besides tennis. "I love it."

"We are glad about that," Ryoma said with a happier tone as he took in Fuji's happy smile and look in his eyes. Leaning over toward Tezuka, he whispered, "He seems happier now. I'm glad we got that for him."

Tezuka nodded in agreement.

"Come on you two!" Fuji suddenly said startling them from their conversation. "Would you two like to spend my birthday today with me?"

"Why us?"

"Because I like to see your smiles each and every day I can," Fuji said closing his eyes once more as he looked over at them with that cryptic smile on his face.

Ryoma widened his eyes slightly.

"Something the matter Ryoma-kun?" Fuji asked while tilting his head to the side slightly.

Ryoma shook his head before standing up and walking up to Fuji. "Let's spend your birthday together right Mitsu?"

"Sure," Tezuka said with a small smile as he stood up and grabbed Ryoma's hand as the younger also grabbed Fuji's in his other hand.

"Let's go!" Fuji said happily before dragging Ryoma in one direction which in turn started dragging Tezuka along.

"Why did you suddenly widen your eyes?" Tezuka whispered slightly into Ryoma's eyes.

"That line sounds familiar…" Ryoma whispered back as he continued to think about it.

"It does now that I think about it," Tezuka whispered back as he too started to think.

"Nah~ I'm probably just imagining it…" Ryoma said although he had a slight hesitation.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was spent with Fuji and going to all his favorite stores, seeing his favorite movie which happened to be playing, and other things that the birthday boy wanted to do.<p>

"Thanks you two for spending the entire day with me," Fuji said as the other two walked him somewhere. "Can you give me one last smile?"

Ryoma and Tezuka just stared at him with wide eyes as they realized what Fuji was now saying. The Valentine 's Day card! How could they forget the card that they had gotten?

Tezuka just looked at Fuji and said, "That was…"  
>"That was you?" Ryoma finished for Tezuka.<p>

Fuji just smiled that same cryptic smile. "Looks like I've been found out haven't I?"

Ryoma and Tezuka just kept staring in shock which seemed to unnerve Fuji as the other fiddled around a bit and kept making small steps in some directions.

"Well?" Fuji asked with a hopeful look in his eyes.

Ryoma and Tezuka looked over to each other as if thinking the other had an answer for the other. They had never talked about it, but they knew what they felt about love.

They felt that everyone deserves a chance at the one they truly love. That was why they had decided to give the sender of that card and rose a chance once they had figured out who exactly the person was.

With the silence reigning over the three of them, Fuji got more and more nervous. He was starting to think that they wouldn't give him the chance that he wished them to. Mentally sighing, Fuji just said, "It's fine if you don't like me back. I'll just be on my way…"

With that said Fuji turned to leave and started walking off.

What he didn't expect was to get pulled back right into a group hug.

With wide eyes, he heard Tezuka say, "We would gladly give you a chance Fuji."

"After all…you said it yourself…you won't betray us. We'll do the same," Ryoma added on nuzzling his face into Fuji's chest slightly.

Fuji couldn't help the way his eyes watered a bit from the happiness he felt. He wrapped his own arms around the two and said aloud, "I'm glad. I'm glad that my wish came true after all…"


End file.
